Star Wars: A Personal War Pt 1
by theepicME1211
Summary: An uprising staged by his parents ending in failure without his knowledge, Stormtroopers at his doorstep, Jamie's life has gone from Oppressed by the Empire, To worse as he learns of his parents past, why his father went on a "Business trip", and why he is now fleeing his own planet for safety. (You decide after chapter 3) R
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT READ THIS!**

_**This story was instead of a reboot of my Halo Fanfiction (Which if you like Halo you should Read and Review) I am attempting star wars for the first time. I love star wars and of course love Empire at War which inspired this in a way (I am a tactician at heart) so this is sort of about a child with the force on an unexpected course of events and the rest is up to you to decide (after chapter 3 its all you through reviews) **_

**Disclaimer: DO I LOOK LIKE George Lucas… I mean Mickey Mouse to you? (Star wars was just fine until Lucasfilms was bought out… maybe another empire at war?)**

_**4 BBY**_

At only 10 the human Jamie's future had gone from bad to worse.

It all started when on the planet Csilla his parents had unbeknownst to him attempted an uprising against the empire which failed on the space and land front with 74.5% of the uprisings forces captured and/or dead, his father "On a business trip" and now ending up with a group of 5 stormtroopers at their doorstep.

"Mom, it's a set of stormtroopers!" He called up to his mother who rushed down and pulled him aside.

"Jamie, run upstairs into our room and grab the glowing box and take the back door to Mr. Roechell's (Yes by the way that is how the man's name is spelled) house and tell him to grab the hook." His mother urgently told him as she took the blaster pistol out from the nearby file cabinet.

"What's going on?" He tried to ask.

"Just hurry!" His mother snapped as he ran upstairs to the room.

"What could this be?" Jamie asked himself aloud as he grabbed the box and got to the backdoor.

Jamie ran 4 blocks to Mr. Roechell's house and knocked.

"Yes Jamie? What is i-"Mr. Roechell began to ask when he saw the glowing blue box and Jamie told him that he needed to grab something called the hook.

"What's going on?" Jamie once more attempted to ask when Mr. Roechell began to order him to head out and take the speeder meet up with Rocky, Kim, and Dexter at the spaceport and tell them about the B-1 and that from there he should focus on opening the box with his mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**A HALF AN HOUR LATER**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jamie was at the spaceport where he met Rocky a Devaronian who was 14 and supposedly knew where Jamie's father was but would never tell Jamie. Then there was Kim, a Torgutan who was the same age as Jamie and her father went with Jamie's father on the "Business trip" and then there was Dexter the 21 year old human and was a great friend with the entire gang.

"What's wrong Jamie?" Dexter and Kim asked but Jamie told them about the stormtroopers and the B-1.

"We need to get off the planet before they find you!" Rocky yelled when he heard about the B-1.

"Get on the Reaper now!" Dexter ordered to the 3 and immediately called for his best friend, A Sullustian named Nuvi.

There was a lot to say about the Reaper about the ship itself without Dexter's modifications. First would be the fact it's a Keldabe class capital ship with twin mass drivers and engines. There were also 4 turbolaser batteries and a special energy sapper. Not mentioning the twin Ion cannons. Now to mention upgrades we would need to begin in categories beginning with distruptors.

The ship was modified to contain a rocket distruptor to prevent any marauder or broadside ships from dealing great damage, aside from that there are also basic communication distruptors and a tractor beam to prevent any medium sized frigates or smaller capital ships to get away. All were bought from the black market.

Next upgrades were put into a makeshift "Hangar". The hangar had 8 Star Vipers and 7 Skipray bombers.

Alongside those were some added firepower coming from a full threesome of ion blast cannons (If you played empire at war you know that three shots from the Y wings completely disable a ship for a long time) and of course Dexter had to add a torpedo launcher to the ship.

Dexter made sure the inside was quite spacious despite the hangar's size. He loved to have protection against boarders so he had 5 registered blaster rifles (At the time he bought them, the blasters were not sanctioned on Fondor or anywhere else when dexter was there) and also he had 5 rooms built in to make it similar to a luxury class which included 3 bedrooms, all with built in bathrooms, Another Bathroom, One Command Center, and a Lounge area, not mentioning the bridge.

The final upgrades were put into the shields in which Dexter was proud of. The Reaper was very energy efficient and the shields were upgraded at the shipyards above Fondor itself which had shipyards only outclassed by Corellia and Kuat which could physically widthstand high amounts of fire from star destroyers for a very long time without the shields going down.

Dexter almost flew on the ship yelling "Jamie search the holonet Interpol for mine and Nuvi's names! Then I want you to head to the bridge and plot course A to Kuat as a direct course and B as the indirect through rebel planets. Set aside Bribe credits for each course in case rebels decide to charge fee's."

Jamie set up course A to indirectly fly through Ilum, Selvarus (A stop because of the distance), Reecee (Yum), Ord Mirit, Borleias, Caamas (Which is a longcut to avoid Coruscant), then straight to Kuat in hopes of lying low.

Course B was a longer Route starting at Ilum, Glee anselm (A stop because it's a long distance), Fornax, Vortex, to Shili, Colla IV, to Telti, then to Kuat. (These planets have either weak imperial fleets or none at all).

Jamie did not know why he wanted to go to Ilum for both courses but he just felt drawn to Ilum near the spaceport.

Just then Nuvi arrived and checked the course.

"Excellent planet choice, Maybe next time I could let you pilot the thing." Nuvi Jokingly said but even that sounded grim as Jamie checked the Interpol.

"Are you sure it's a good thing to check the Interpol on Spaceport Holo-internet?" Jamie asked Dexter as he walked in.

"It won't matter. Have you set aside the bribe money from the glove-box?" Dexter replied

"Of course!" Jamie reported.

"I can search the Interpol. You focus on that box right there." Dexter said and sat down in front of the Holocomputer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**SEVERAL MINUTES LATER**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jamie walked to the restroom in the boy's bedroom. He was sure that Rocky wouldn't need to use it for a long while. He stared at the box and contemplated trying to open it with physical force (Kind of confusing considering the 2 types of force)

"What the…" Jamie felt something surround him but suddenly began manifesting into something in front of him as he sat in shock.

"_Meditate… use the force to open the box." _ Something said before dissipating as if it was never there.

"The force…" Jamie thought for a second before deciding that was his mother's mind power she spoke of.

He put himself in a position to meditate and began focusing… Images flooded into his mind he never knew he had seen.

_A blonde child about my age… My father wielding a light-sword and pushing a stormtrooper squad away as he begins to retreat from blaster fire…Me on Ilum crafting something… A crystal..._

Instantly Jamie flew out of the meditation and instead focused on the box. It was like a puzzle to him to try to make the box open little by little but eventually the box opened and revealed a Holo-Communicator with a pre-recorded message.

Instantly his mother appeared on the holo-recording and began speaking.

"_If you are watching this we are sadly captured and likely dead by now. This is of urgent matter that we never wanted you to get involved in but because of this you would likely have been dead. We should start by letting you know in on what happened because I know you have likely asked everybody I told you to meet the question "What's going on?" and nobody answered in the rush." _His mother spoke and paused

" _I and your father are Jedi and I understand you were never truly taught about this but there is a man named Darth Vader that has been hunting Jedi for months now on the emperor's orders. We attempted an uprising but sadly we failed and it led to this. We were hoping you would never get involved but your father was captured and I from what you now know and saw has been captured again." _

"But what about the force and the box and the Light-Sword?" Jamie mumbled

His mother seemed to answer when she spoke again. _"I understand that you are likely wondering "What is the force and the box and the Sword. The force, although you were never truly taught about it is the magnetic-like field surrounding and emitted by all living beings. There are few like me and your father called Jedi that can use this to a full extent and you are one of us. _She paused once more as Jamie absorbed the fact that he was force-sensitive.

"_Now you must be wondering about the box I told you to get and open to get this. The box is a Jedi Holocron that if you have opened it like you did means you're a true jedi. Now your father went to Ilum where he left you a suitcase in Sector 1.567 at the cave. There will be a few parts for something and a Holocron where he left you a message explaining the reason you're there and you will get 2 things and a special training droid."_ Once more there was a pause.

"_Your father who was also on Kuat at the time setting everything for the uprising left you inheritance of his R2-S5 unit and a basic interpreter wristwatch he made himself. All of this should be given to you within the trip you are making. Good luck and goodbye for now son."_ His mother spoke and finally ended all of the facts that were on his mind at the moment and walked out another boy. A hardened one ready for what's to come.

"What's with you Jamie, you look as if a womp rat jumped out of the toilet at you." Kim asked Jamie as he walked up to the bridge.

"Jamie what do you need?" Dexter asked from the table in which he was playing Holo-chess with Nuvi.

"How long until we reach Ilum?" Jamie asked.

"You finally opened the Holocrom… About 2 hours. I would recommend getting some rest before we get there. We're going to spend 2 standard days there and land in the specified sector." Dexter answered.

Jamie walked to the hangar and saw his personal Star-Viper that Dexter gave him for about 100 credits that Jamie polished and heated speeders to obtain (as Csilla is a snowy planet) and began polishing before finally jumping into the cockpit and checking the controls out. Jamie found something in the cockpit and pulled it out and without glancing at it noticed a modified grappling hook.

"What is it and how did it get here?" Jamie mumbled as he saw a switch and the super-magnetic hook switched and a glowing blue light appeared at the end of the gun.

"What does this do?" Jamie asked himself and shot the gun at the floor revealing it did in-fact shoot freeze rays.

The last switch turned the gun into a stun pulse which Jamie found out when he shot it at his Star-Viper which suddenly was disabled.

Jamie finally walked into his room and rested for the next few hours.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**SEVERAL HOURS LATER**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jamie woke up on the planet where a spaceport was set up. Jamie checked and walked to the single cave available in the region and began searching for a Jedi crystal.

Jamie entered the cave and felt waves of force visions overwhelm him.

_The crystal you seek is closer than you think… A Boat… A red crystal, a moon destroying a planet._

Jamie snapped out of his vision and began once more walking through the cave and closed his eyes and just sensed where he needed to go.

"_I must be very good at using the force to be able to try to sense my crystal" _Jamie thought as he found what he was looking for… not the crystal but his father's Holocron.

"Hmm I wonder if dad can tell me where my crystal is within these blue and green crystals." Jamie said to himself as he picked up the Holocron and once more began focusing on the Holocron.

The Holocron opened in due time and Jamie activated the Holocron revealing his father.

"_If you are reading this either me and your mother or one of us has taken you to create you lightsaber. If we are…" _His father struggled to choke the words out unlike his mother _"Dead then listen to me and don't listen on. The Holocron that I laid out for this type of situation is due farther in near your crystal. The crystal that is yours will be either a eternally wet blue or a forested green and stands out compared to the remainder. The reason for this is simple, you are going to be the one to destroy the next evil after the emperor." _His father paused

"_Good luck for now and the next message will be the one for you and either of us or both" _ His father stopped and the hologram faded out.

For a second Jamie felt anger against the empire that had taken his parents… the ones that are likely torturing them or killed them. He accidentally crushed the Holo-communicator and realized what he had done.

"I have to keep control of myself…" Jamie murmured as he continued his trek through the cave. He reveled at the bright green and blue crystals and eventually came across the Holocron and once more began focusing on the Holocron.

The Holocron opened, revealing another Holo-communications device. He pressed play for the pre-recorded message. _"I am sorry I had to get you involved in this." _His father appeared on the Hologram _"I assume your extremely angry but for now quell that anger. I have left a suitcase in a small box imprint that is on rock hinges. That has all the parts for any lightsaber of your choosing that I have collected from an imperial base on Coruscant when I was a tourist there. As your mother may have told you R2-S5 has been mind wiped of most everything except of family memories to prevent the empire from getting information about your force sensitivity." His father paused._

_A man named Weasel, a good friend of mine should be at the main spaceport on Kuat has him. He should be powered off when you get there." _His father paused once more.

"_Now your crystal should be behind you, and the case in front of you. The case contains diagrams on how to wire and create your diagram. The security code to the case is your name son." _ The recording ended and Jamie pocketed the second Communicator.

He saw two crystals that fit his Fathers description. Jamie was drawn to the Eternally wet blue crystal and chose it, then he found the suitcase where specified and walked deeper into the cave, finding a table.

First he planned to open the suitcase. He fingered the edges and finally found a gel fingerprint pad.

"Password?" The suitcase speakers asked

"James Drak" Jamie said in a clear voice.

"Thank you" the speakers replied and the suitcase opened with a dramatic amount of steam pouring outside of it.

Inside were several different types of lightsaber parts to choose from and an instruction manual including wires and the training droid promised by his mother with a mask to train him in sensing hits.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**SEVERAL HOURS LATER**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jamie had finished the lightsaber. He didn't choose a small extremely fast one that could easily be ignored as weak or a really bulky one that swung slower than most but instead the axe in the middle.

"Done at last…" Jamie murmured to himself as he began walking outside to the reaper.

"Where were you?" Kim asked as began to go aboard.

"I was just doing something very important." Jamie began to reply as Kim caught a glimpse at Jamie's brand new lightsaber.

"What is that?" Kim asked.

"Shhh- walls have ears" Jamie said (He had got to say what he had dreamed of saying as a spy) and he pulled Kim into the Reaper.

"I should have a book about it in one of the sacks that I left in here." Jamie told her.

He searched the sack finding several books he had never read before and overlooked including:

_A History of The Empire_

_The Jedi Way_

_The Rise of the Republic_

And the one he was looking for _A History of The Lightsaber_

"Here. Read this and you should immediately know what it is." Jamie said and walked out.

"Good thing you just arrived. We need to get out of here now, a couple guys heard us discussing our plans to head to Ilum and the Empire is gonna be on our ass before we know it" Dexter called and everybody went to their stations.

At last the ship got through to their long trip to Glee Anselm as now the Empire is on them now and Jamie began thinking of ways to pass the time.

_Holo-chess, Meditating, Practicing with the force, Training with my lightsaber to find a style that suits me, training myself in Melee, For god sakes explaining to my friends I'm a jedi!._

Jamie decided to do the Lightsaber training and walked over to the hangar, finding a set of training dummies in a closet and pulled out another overlooked book, _Lightsaber styles for beginning Jedi_ which was found in his mother's room and read up on some stylesin which he practiced each one and decided his personal favorite was a hybrid of the third and fifth forms due to their similarities in nature and also practiced several different moves.

He found he preferred to disarm, Cut, and in extreme cases dismember his opponents instead of killing (Known respectively as the Sun Djem, the Shiim, all Shoks, and when he was forced to kill he used a stabbing blow known as the Shiak or killed someone using a gun instead of a Lightsaber)

Jamie also practiced 2 moves to build up momentum and also protect himself from behind known as the Jung if the enemies were behind him or the Jung Ma if he wanted to build a full spin disarm (Mostly in duels) and that was what he had learned from the book alone before going to retire for the 4 standard day trip to Glee Anselm.

_**Hey guys just to let you know, right now I am experiencing an error (Rightnow its 1/6/14) and cannot update until this error is fixed. I doubt it will last long but I will not be able to go to the manage stories tab. If this error goes on I may have by the time it's fixed chapter 2 and 3 finished (And ready for you to decide what happens next. 'Till then R&R and seeya next time~TheepicME1211**_


	2. Danger aboard the Reaper

_**Not much.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: DO I LOOK LIKE DISNEY?**_

** Darth-Kokkinos: Thanks for reviewing and I am SUPER glad your impressed, I plan to update more and BTW, it finally cleared up for me.**

** Guest: His inability to kill is all making way for character development and If he needs to will kill but not anything super violent (like cutting people in half) just basic cut-cut, but yes your right and thank you for reminding me about (As I would have noticed when I actually crossed that bridge) that important fact (But I did mention if he had to kill for his and his friends safety that he WOULD do a ****SHIAK**** as his killblow)**

**Also for anybody who wants to know, I am putting a whole lot of research into making this story as I have already downloaded two star charts (I found out the hard way that Empire at War was wrong about the position of Fondor) and probably spent more time reading about basic lightsaber moves than actually writing this story.**

**Anyway, on to the reading**

Back at the same cave on Ilum, a girl who was right then extremely scared was creating a lightsaber using the green crystal that was next to Jamie's blue one while a Weequay pirate sat next to her holding a blaster, forcing her to create the lightsaber to subdue anybody in his path and then just sell her to the empire.

The Weequay had one of the fastest ships in the galaxy and was going to catch up on the ship with the child that was here an hour ago.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**MEANWHILE**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jamie was sitting in the lounge, just meditating and sensing everything around him. Rocky was sitting in the boy's room using his hanging punching bag he also left with Jamie's books after Dexter gave them a ride around the planet.

Kim on the other hand was reading some other Jedi based books that Jamie had and was beginning to notice the more apparent fact that Jamie was a Jedi. Dexter was resting in the bridge while Nuvi was at the wheel.

"Hmm… Something else is coming near us" Jamie said aloud as he followed with the force some type of ship coming closer and closer, beginning to become more blatant but somehow was not on the scanners. Jamie decided to go alert Nuvi of some ship or asteroid approaching.

"Nuvi!" Jamie called as he walked into the bridge.

"Yeah, what is it?"Came Nuvi's reply.

"There is something approaching, I can't tell if it is a starship or asteroid but it is approaching and coming closer and closer" Jamie reported.

"Thanks for alerting me. I will arm the weapons systems and I'm leaving a mass driver on with your name on it if it turns out to be bad" Nuvi told him and Jamie left the bridge to the hangar where he had destroyed and rebuilt a million times the body-shaped punching bags.

He ignited the lightsaber and began practicing his preferred way to end a battle quickly with a Cho Mok (Cutting a limb off) and his Sun Djem (Disarming blow) depending on the situation when Rocky walked in.

"I see your practicing your lightsaber moves." Rocky said

"Yeah if we are to get to Kuat we will need a little bit of help from-" Jamie was cut off when a large boom and a shake hit the ship, knocking Rocky over and sending Jamie off balance from a well set Shiak.

"What was that!?" Rocky exclaimed as Jamie sat down and began meditating.

_**EVERYBODY GRAB SOME TYPE OF WEAPON AND COVER THE BLAST HOLE! **_Dexter yelled over the intercom and Jamie sensed the blast hole being sealed with a group of ten life forms inside the sealed hallway now, one seemed to be emitting some power and was very short compared to the other life forms and its life force seemed to be screaming _SAVE ME!_

"_She could possibly be force sensitive…" _Jamie thought

"We need to get to them first!" Jamie told Rocky as he pulled his 3 function stun gun out and began running through the hallways to flank them from the front or behind depending on where they went.

They took the path that led them to Jamie and he heard something on the enemies mission.

"Get the force sensitive, if there are more of you with us than there will be more money from the empire." A Weequay told the child

_The leader… _Jamie thought and saw Rocky on the other side ready for action.

Jamie telepathically communicated with rocky _3…2…1 NOW!_

Jamie rushed out and took out a Toydarian while Rocky hit the Weequay twice with his blaster.

There were 7 human pirates and the Force sensitive female child left and all obviously unwilling so Jamie took them all out with his stun gun.

"What now?" Rocky said.

"You take them to the empty closet in the hangar (It's a huge closet) and tie them up for interrogation. I'm going to man the mass driver and take out any fighters." Jamie said

"Just interrogate them now! There shouldn't be any fighters lurking about if you haven't felt their presence yet." Rocky contested

Jamie decided to pull the Girl into the female quarters. The only reason he knew the child was female as she was wearing a spacesuit was because the closer he got, the more a female aura emanated and the face which he barely noticed was obviously female.

He dragged her to the female quarters where Jamie told Kim to take care of her and to dress her for a proper interrogation in the lounge. Jamie then walked off to secure that there was no other disaster awaiting.

"Jamie, what happened? I heard a boom and then the systems in the bridge went on lockdown with the weapons systems!" Dexter questioned Jamie and Jamie explained to him what happened.

"Speaking of which, can you draw a diagram of a medium sized hole or square in the wiring of this bucket of bolts?" Jamie asked

"Of course, there is a rather large hole about 14 standard feet in diameter here next to the lounge, be careful how much you cut into the ship" Dexter said, knowing Jamie's intentions on making a meditation room and drew out the diagram.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**SEVERAL HOURS LATER**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jamie was now meditating inside a giant 13ft diameter circular room about 9ft tall and was practicing using the force on a set of cans that he was stacking an unstacking very quickly when Kim walked in.

"The Girl is ready to be talked to, she is very nice" Kim said and Jamie began walking out of the room and reset the cans for later while walking (benefits of the force)

When Jamie walked out the first thing he noticed was something he never experienced _"And pretty too"_ Jamie thought but snapped out of it, remembering that attachments clouded judgment but thinking at the same time _"Screw Celibacy"_ and sat down. He noted that it was a Human Female.

"So I understand that you had attempted to attack our ship to capture a force sensitive child on board." Jamie said, trying to keep the conversation as formal as possible

"Yes, I would like to refer to it as _Forced_ to attack your ship since me and the other 7 were captured to man his ship." The girl said keeping a poker face.

"I would like to know your name." Jamie responded

"Dixie, Dixie Zett" She responded

"Thank you, I assume you know your force sensitive, correct?"

"Yes, in fact just an hour ago I built a lightsaber under threats by the Weequay."

"Where is it now?"

"Right now your friend took it when she dressed me and is probably playing with it."

"I'm going to recover it, but first… are you affiliated with the pirate?"

"No, I actually would like to be around you and that nice girl who dressed me, surrounded by friends… a dream that I thought would never come to fruition." Dixie said.

"Don't consider yourself a friend just yet, we still have a long way to go with your kidnappers." Jamie responded and walked off to check on Kim.

When he got to Kim's room he felt something off about inside the room. Jamie ignited his lightsaber and walked in revealing a horrifying scene.

"_What the heck!" _Jamie thought as he took in what was happening.

Kim was in a corner, scared as much as she could be while Rocky lay on the ground with multiple cuts as the Weequay pirate that should have been tied up stand there with the green lightsaber, commenting on how Kim would be the next kidnapped victim of the force sensitivity.

"Yeah right!" Jamie cried as he jumped and cut the Weequays shoulder which the Alien began going offensive (Not that it would help) on Jamie who several times sidestepped the attack and pushed the Weequay to the ground. (Time for a little character development)

"I feel sorry for your friend there." The Pirate said pulling out a blaster pistol and aiming at Kim.

"NO!" Jamie screamed and jumped forward, cutting the opposite hand off, and the Pirate just kept aiming.

Jamie had to make a choice, kill or be killed. He closed his eyes and chose the first one and threw the Pirate into the wall with the force, making him drop the gun and impaled the man from the chest.

"Are you OK?" Jamie asked while he grabbed the green lightsaber next to the body.

"I'm fine but I don't know about rocky" Kim reported as she walked over and checked Rocky.

"I need to make a stop at the nearest auction house for something" Jamie murmured and began walking to the bridge.

"What's up?" Nuvi and Dexter asked when Jamie walked in.

"Kim almost killed, Rocky needs medical attention, Repairs, and I need to visit an auction house for something." Jamie replied, basically summarizing the entire situation.

"Were going to enter the system in just a few minutes if that is the case, what happened?" Dexter asked.

Jamie explained the event and how it played out to them and walked out, returning the lightsaber and asking if she could help him sense the force sensitive's on the ship…

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**I know that this may be a cliffhanger and remember, after CH 3 its all on you for what happens. You may be disappointed to see and "Possibly Generic" Plot points but trust me, I am already working on CH 3 and how it will play out.**

**Let me know if you figure out what Jamie's heading to an auction house for *Cough* Episode 1 *Cough* until then please R&R and goodbye~**_**theepicME1211**_


	3. Hiding in a closet (Sadly no romance)

**So welcome to the next chapter, I am sorry for waiting to update the chapter but for now I'm quite busy with adjustments in school anyway, ON WITH THE READING.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN LUCAS- sorry, DISNEY!**

It had been a day since Jamie had sensed that both of his friends were with Jedi as well.

"_That would explain why my parents knew their parents so well… because they were all runners without any other cause but to survive and found their own rebellion." _Jamie thought in his little meditation chamber.

"_Should I let Rocky-Roc and Kim know this little tidbit. I am sure the auction houses, especially the black market ones that I can easily get into with a little bit of force sell lightsabers and we can take route two if they don't sell crystals, either way we will need to refuel soon. You know what, screw it, it's not like they won't be able to handle the fact." _Jamie decided to tell them when he felt something behind him.

"Hmm" Jamie mumbled and turned around to see his parent's force ghosts.

Poor Jamie almost had a heart attack.

"M-M-M-Mother?" Jamie asked, terrified

"Hi, Son I understand that you would want to wait to tell your friends but it is imperative that you tell them they are force sensitive now and allow them to train themselves in the force because it is too late to run from Selvarus now." His mother calmly said and his father took over.

"There is a star destroyer approaching with a small fleet as well as precious cargo. Their precious cargo is an interdictor destroyer that is going to immediately deploy the gravity well. There is no way to retreat as you are already on their sensors as we speak and they are wondering what you exactly are as a huge ship. We have already used too much energy as it is… we must leave for now but we will be back. I promise." His father explained as just then over the intercom came Dexter's voice yelled out.

_I WANT EVERYBODY DOWN TO THE HANGAR. STAY CALM AND HIDE INSIDE OF THE CLOSET. WE WILL MAKE IT THROUGH. IF I GIVE THE "Signal" I WANT YOU TO GO IN THE CLOSET AND HIT THE BUTTON!"_ Dexter called through the mike as if anybody knew what button he was speaking of then a few moments later gave the "Signal" A high pitched woodpecker like call.

Jamie managed to arrive second after Dixie who was training on one of the dummies when the orders were spoken. Within minutes everybody was in the closet, illuminated by two lightsabers.

"Guys I need to tell you something more important than you know. I understand that you probably would never exactly want to live the life of a runner but sadly, your force sensitive." Jamie said.

"Mind if I take the blue pill?" Roc said sarcastically.

"Lets just find this button." Kim exclaimed as she clambered around the dark areas for the button.

She had accidentally hit the button revealing another room in which turned out to hold something spectacular…

_Sorry for the short chapter+cliffhanger but really I had this started when I posted ch 2 and have been meaning to put a longer one up but I am planning a pokemon story (If you read my last pokemon fic you know how that Is going to end especially considering that I have only finished two stories that weren't one shots._


End file.
